Victim
by IleanaKatrina
Summary: A Severus and Hermione love story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione gazed out the train window at the darkening landscape. She couldn't seem to find the courage to look at her two friends, who sat across from her arguing about something. She knew it was all an act on their part anyway. There was no fire, no life in either boy's eyes, after what they had all been through a few months ago, it was no wonder. Sirius' death and the battle at the Department of Mysteries was still very fresh in the minds of the six children who were there.

Hermione had spent the summer in a deep depression, lonely and confused. Her parents could only imagine what was going on with their only daughter. But even their worst fears were nothing compared to the reality of the matter.

Hermione had received letters from Harry, Ron, and Ginny over the summer but instead of the letters bringing her comfort, she became only more miserable. She was desperate to return to Hogwarts and be surrounded once again by the only people who could understand her pain.

The Hogwarts Express was halfway through it's journey. Hermione noticed that the cabin had become silent. She almost wished that Harry and Ron would start arguing again. The lack of noise made Hermione feel uneasy. She finally stole her eyes away from the window and chanced a glance at Harry. He was faced toward the window but Hermione could see that he wasn't taking any scenery in. He looked deep in thought, his eyes staring vacantly. Hermione knew that it was he that suffered the most, and her heart went out to him. She wished there was something she could say to lift some of his pain. It wasn't fair for Harry to be burdened with so much. Hermione had seen him change an incredible amount during the few years that she had known him, and it saddened her. She at last turned away and looked at Ron, instead. Their eyes locked. Ron would get over all this, of that much she was sure. She knew him too well, and she envied that about him. Ron gave Hermione a small smile, which she returned. It was strange how so much had changed for Hermione in just a couple short months. Hermione had been sure that Ron was the one, in the previous year. She thought she had loved him and she knew that Ron felt the same way, even if he didn't quite know it yet himself. It was different now though, neither of them were the same, and Hermione knew that she could never love him again. She felt incredibly old compared to him now. Hermione knew that this would eventually cause Ron pain, but it had to be this way.

She turned to look out the window again when she heard their door slide open. Ginny and Luna peeked in, timidly.

"May we join you?", asked Ginny.

Harry at last seemed to come out of his fog and looked up at Ginny with a small smile.

"Of course.", he answered and motioned for her to sit next to him. Ginny looked a bit surprised, but smiled back and took the seat. Luna sat next to Hermione and took out the latest edition of The Quibbler to read. Hermione glanced at it with mild interest.

"So, what's the latest?" she asked.

Luna looked up and eyed Hermione with a dreamy expression.

"Well, I told my father the whole story of what happened at the Department of Mysteries all those months ago. It only just got printed."

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy about it. It wasn't like The Quibbler was a credible newspaper, but none the less it had gotten bigger after Harry did his famous interview in it, fifth year.

She was too tired to start an argument, so instead asked, "May I read it next?"

Luna's face was already back in the paper, she nodded without looking up. Hermione remembered Ginny and looked over at her to talk but found her deep in conversation with Harry. She glanced at Ron and he winked at her with a smile. She knew it was a dear wish of Ron's that his sister and Harry start dating. Hermione glumly turned away. She felt so lonely.

At last the train began to slow down and Hermione looked out the window to see Hogsmead station speedily approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief and when the train stopped got up and gathered her things. The cool air felt wonderful outside the train and Hermione took a deep breath. As prefects, part of Hermione and Ron's job was to keep things in order, and they set about helping out various students and showing scared first year's where to go. Hermione was about to head for a carriage, herself, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a taller, thinner Neville. She hugged him close and smiled at him.

"Why didn't you join us on the train?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone. I know you guys like to sit alone."

Hermione was taken aback, "How can you say that? After what we've all been through together, you're one of us now. Never think that we don't want you around."

Neville blushed and seemed gladdened by what Hermione had said. Just then, Harry and Ron showed up, and after greeting Neville, led them to an empty carriage.

The journey to Hogwarts was short and once there, everyone quickly assembled in the dining room. Hermione remembered how little she had eaten that day and was suddenly extremely hungry. For the first time she didn't pay attention to Dumbledore's speech, and the sorting ceremony went by in a blur. At last the food appeared and she greedily ate as much as she could. When her hunger was at last quieted her mind became clear again and she looked around the room. Her eyes rested on Professor Snape. He was staring at her with an amused expression. She quickly looked away, embarrassed. Had he seen her eating? Like it would matter anyway, what did she care what Snape thought of her? She suddenly longed to go to bed, though she knew that to be impossible, as it was also the prefect's job to escort the first year's up to the common room.

"Hermione," Ron said," you look really tired. If you want, I can get the first year's up there myself."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's no problem."

"Thanks, Ron. Goodnight, then."

"Night, Mione"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione began the long walk to the portait of the Fat Lady. She felt like maybe she should've stayed longer. She hated that she was avoiding her friends. She wasn't even sure why she was doing it. Suddenly out of nowhere, three large bodies stepped in front of her. Hermione looked up and groaned inwardly. It was Malfoy and his two lackies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? If it isn't the bucktoothed Mudblood wandering the halls, all on her own." Malfoy said, with a sneer.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"What do you want, ferret boy?" Hermione replied with a glare.

The sneer left Malfoy's face instantly. He looked furious. Then he raised his hand and slapped Hermione across the face with all his strength. Hermione was stunned and suddenly afraid.

"Don't you ever speak to me in such a way again! If it were up to my father, no mudbloods would even be here. You just wait, the Dark Lord will triumph in the end and then....I think I'll make you my slave.", he finished with a hideous smile.

"Hold her arms, boys." Malfoy said to his underlings. "It's time Ms.Granger gets put in her place."

Hermione was too scared to make a sound and her cheek throbbed with pain from the slap. Then, out of the shadows, a tall figure appeared.

"You foolish boys!", Snape snapped. "Unhand Ms.Granger at once!"

Crabbe and Goyle loosened their hold on Hermione's arms and she yanked herself free. She quickly moved to Snape's side, rubbing her arms.

"That will be fifty points each from Slytherin. And I dare say a month's worth of detention would also do you some good. Now get to bed!", he nearly yelled at them.

Hermione stared up at her teacher in wonder. She had never seen him act that way toward students of his own house.

"And what were you doing wandering the halls on your own, when everyone is still in the dining room. Don't you have prefect duties?", he asked, sharply.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was very tired, and Ron offered to take the first year students up himself.", she said, avoiding his eyes.

Hermione felt Snape looking at her and she finally gave in and turned to face him.

"You'll need to have Madam Pomphrey take a look at your face. Follow me.", he said, softer, this time.

Hermione lifted her hand to touch her sore face and felt something wet. Examining her hand, she noticed blood. Her lip must have opened.

They soon arrived at the infirmary. Snape told Hermione to wait in the doorway and he went over to Madam Pomphrey. Hermione saw them talking softly, then the nurse looked over at Hermione with a face full of compassion.

"Come, child. Let's have a look at that face," she said smiling.

Hermione expected Snape to leave at that point but there he stood, making no effort to excuse himself. Hermione sat down and allowed the nurse to look her over.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll have your pretty face back to normal in just a few moments." She went over to a big white cabinet and took out two small vials.

"Here," she said handing Hermione one of them, "drink this down."

Hermione, reluctantly took it and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. It tasted terrible but she immediatly felt more normal and the pain in her face vanished. Madam Pomphrey then opened the second bottle and bgan to apply some cream to Hermione's face. She could feel the swelling go down immediately, and upon touching her lip, discovered it to be closed. Madam Pomphrey examined Hermione's face once more and smiled with satifaction.

"You'd better take her straight to bed, Severus. Sleep is what she needs most now." She helped Hermione to her feet and bid her two intruders goodnight.

The next morning Hermione awoke to someone shaking her. Her eyes snapped open. She half expected to see Draco, but it was only Ginny.

"Hermione, you overslept! Breakfast is nearly over and classes are about to start."

Hermione cursed loudly and jumped out of bed. How could this have happened! She threw on her school uniform and performed a quick cleansing spell, as there was no time for a bath. Her schedule had been set by her bed and she snatched it up to read what her first class would be. History, well that would be a short enough walk. The two friends hurried down the steps, and once outside the common room, went their separate ways. Hermione ended up being early anyway and sat in a front row desk. No one else had arrived yet so she took advantage of the silence to think about the previous night. Life never ceased to amaze her. Why had Snape been so kind to her? It didn't make sense. He had always seemed to hate her so much. Hermione would have expected him to allow whatever was going to happen to happen. Hermione shivered, involuntarily, and wondered what **would** have happened if Snape hadn't come along. Hermione went over their last words to one another.

"Professor, I want to thank you for everything."she had said at the common room entrance, tears suddenly forming in her eyes.

"It was nothing. Just make sure you have your wand out, next time you decide to wander the school halls on your own.", then he was gone before Hermione had time to respond.

Students began shuffling into the classroom, dragging Hermione away from her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At last it was time for the final class of the day. Hermione started for the dungeons with Harry and Ron. Hermione was a bit nervous about Potions, after what had happened the previous night. The Gryfindors always did Potions class with the Slytherins. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't try anything again.

Her two friends were currently in the middle of a heated debate on what was the worst thing about Snape. Hermione blocked out their words. How could they act so normal after everything? Harry should still be mourning his godfather's death, instead he was joking around about a hated teacher. And Ron surely should be showing some sign that he went through a terrible ordeal only a few months ago. Maybe she was just taking it all too hard. Maybe she was being unreasonable.

They finally arrived at the classroom. Malfoy and his croonies were already there, leaning against the wall, waiting for the door to open. Upon seeing Hermione, Malfoy stood up straight and walked over to her.

"If you think that Snape's interference, last night, is enough to keep you safe, you're dead wrong. Snape won't always be around to save the day. You'd better watch your back from now on, because you can be certain, I'll be watching.", Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Hermione glared at him but didn't respond. Then Malfoy spun around and walked back to his friends. Harry and Ron seemed to have missed the whole exchange, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved about that.

The door opened, and students poured in. Snape made no beginning of the year speech, as all the other teachers had. There were instructions for a stomach remedy potion on the chalk board and the students found tables and immediately began preparing the complicated recipe. Hermione, as usual, shared a table with Neville. She set about organizing the ingredients she would need. Hermione found the challenge of this difficult potion to be invigorating. For the first time in quite a while she was able to forget her problems, and focus on something else. She noticed that Neville, as usual, was having trouble with the recipe. Hermione discreetly helped him and turned back to her own cauldron. Just then she heard the familier swishing of robes and looked up to see Snape next to her desk. He was glaring down at her. Hermione waited for him to punish her for helping Neville but he only looked closely at the contents of her cauldron and said," A little more ginger root would do good, I think.", then walked away. Hermione, confused, looked at her potion. She had put in just the right amount. Then she noticed a small folded piece of parchment on her desk. Surprised, she picked it up and looked at her teacher. He was busy writing an assignment on the board and didn't notice. She quickly finished her brew and opened the parchment. On it was written a few sentences in small, neat handwriting.

Ms. Granger,

It is my duty to inform you that the Dark Lord has planned a scheme which involves your kidnapping, although

I don't know what he plans on doing after that. You must, from now on, be

with somebody at all times. If you are sent home or protected here at school, the Dark Lord will know that

there is a spy in the school, and under no circumstances must that happen. Be careful and never

leave your common room without a friend beside you and your wand at the ready.

-Professor Snape

Hermione's hands were shaking, and she suddenly felt sick. This had to be a joke, right? Even if it were true, why did Snape alert her to the plan? She glanced at Malfoy. Was he somehow in on this? Is that what his threat was about? Hermione was desperate for class to be over so she could try talking with Snape about everything. At last the bell rang and all the students began filing to the front of the class room to give Snape a sample of their potions. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he was leaving and asked him to wait for her outside the classroom. Then she arrived at Snape's desk and handed him her potion.

"Professor," she whispered,"can we talk for a moment?"

Snape hurredly looked around them, then glared down at her.

"You foolish girl, why do you think I wrote the note? We can never be caught speaking together! Write me a letter if you must. And, for heavens sake, be discreet about giving it to me. Now, you are excused!" Then he turned and walked away.

Hermione stood there for a moment, stunned. Then went to join Harry and Ron. Harry was the first to speak up.

"Hermione, what's wrong!? You look as white as a ghost."

"You really do, Hermione.", Ron added worriedly.

Hermione tried to smile at them, but instead crumpled into tears. It was all just too much for her to handle. And yet she couldn't tell them, she just couldn't. But she also couldn't pretend, anymore, that everything was okay. Harry hugged her close as she cried and Ron gently rubbed her back.

"Did Snape say something to upset you?", Ron asked protectivly, glaring toward the classroom door.

"No, No, it's nothing like that.", Hermione cried.

"Is it Sirius, Hermione?", Harry asked softly.

"That's only part of it.", Hermione gasped between sobs.

"What's the other part, Mione?", Ron asked.

Hermione's sobbing, at last, subsided and she wiped her face.

"I'm so sorry, but I just can't tell you.....not yet anyway."

Harry and Ron looked at eachother, confused and a bit annoyed.

Harry then took Hermione's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hermione, we've been friends too long for this. Whatever's going on, Ron and I can help you through it. We've never kept anything from each other. Why start now?"

"You have to trust us, Mione.", Ron added.

"Yes, but you both need to trust me too. I know what I'm doing. You don't need to worry about me. Honestly, I don't even know why I was crying, I must have had a lot of stress building up inside me" Hermione said with a forced smile."We really should get to the common room now.", she added, and started walking away before they could respond. They quickly caught up with her but she hurried on as to not let the conversation go any further. Harry and Ron realized that it would do no good to say anything more, so they let it go. At least, for the moment.

Later that evening as Hermione was getting ready for bed, she took off her robe and out of one of her pockets fell a folded piece of parchment, similar to the one Snape gave her, earlier. She simply stared at it for a moment, then bent to pick it up. The letters were written in a larger sloppy scrowl. Hermione quickly read the note.

Ms. Granger,

Meet me in my chambers at 12:30, tonight.

It's urgent that we speak. Come alone!

-Professor Snape

Hermione read it through a few more times in confusion. Hadn't he said never to wander the halls alone and that the only way for them to speak would be through notes? Hermione looked at the clock. It was 11:30. Her roommates were still up and having a quiet conversation on Lavender's bed. She again read the note. He must have written the note in a hurrry. The handwriting was a bit different. And maybe when he said that they could never risk speaking face to face, he had only said it for fear that someone was listening. Taking a book, Hermione told her roommates that she was going down to the common room to read for a while. From there she would head to the dungeons at the right time.

Please leave feedback! It really helps inspire me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione hurried down the dark corridors, nervous beyond words. How she wished she could have borrowed Harry's cloak. But how could she have asked for it without arousing his suspicions? She felt as though she was being watched and wondered if maybe she shouldn't have gone. But, she simply had to check this out. She desperately needed to speak with her professor and try to get some answers.

She rounded the last corner and at last arrived in front of Snape's door. She paused for a moment to collect herself, and then, softly, knocked twice. The door swung open within seconds, but it wasn't Snape who stood before her. At once, Hermione, recognized the long silvery, blond hair and the nasty sneer as belonging to Lucius Malfoy. The blood from Hermione's face drained, and for a moment she couldn't make herself move. But she quickly snapped out of it and swiftly reached for her wand. Lucius, laughing, uttered the disarming spell, and Hermione's wand flew to his hand. Hermione stared, helplessly, in horror, unable to speak. It then occurred to her that the note must have come from Draco, outside Snape's classroom. How could she have been so stupid and blind? How could she have fallen for such an obvious trick? Lucius pulled her into the room and held her arms painfully tight so she couldn't move.

"Make one sound, and you'll regret it the rest of your life.", he whispered in her ear.

She quickly looked around, taking in as much as she could. The room was large and sparsely decorated. But Hermione couldn't help noticing the room's neatness and elegance. Snape didn't appear to be in the room so Hermione briefly considered shouting for him, despite Lucius' warning. But then a door opened at the other end of the room and out walked her professor holding, what looked to be, floo powder. Hermione knew everything would be okay now.

"Professor, thank goodness you're here!", she nearly shouted, a bit hysterically,"You've got to help me! Lucius took my wand."

Snape, however, completely ignored her, much to Lucius' delight. He laughed loudly at Hermione and put a silencing charm on her. Hermione desperately tried to catch her professors eyes, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Hurry up, Snape! We haven't much time. The Dark Lord is waiting.", Lucius hissed.

This couldn't be happening! Snape worked for the Order, right? Why wasn't he helping her? She had always defended Snape to Harry and Ron, thinking that any Hogwart's teacher could be trusted. Of course, now that she thought of it, Quirrel, Lockhart, Moody, and Umbridge hadn't been the most trustworthy of people. However, Dumbledore surely must have a reason for trusting this man.

Snape grabbed a cape then walked to the fireplace, finally turning around and looking at Hermione, with a strange expression. Was that sympathy, sadness, or maybe even guilt? It couldn't be, she thought numbly. If he felt that way he would protect her and attack Lucius.

"You go first, Serverus. I'll follow, with the girl."

It seemed for a few seconds that he would protest, but he simply nodded his head and stepped into the fireplace. He then opened his mouth to say his location, when Lucius stopped him.

"You fool! Not in front of the girl!"

Then Hermione heard Lucius utter a spell and everything went black. When she woke up she found herself in what appeared to be a forest. She realized that she must have had a body bind cast on her, because she couldn't move. It felt like she was leaning against a tree. In the distance she heard some men talking, though she couldn't make out their words.

The cold air chilled Hermione to her bones. She had no idea how long she had been there, and time was beginning to loose all meaning for her, when she heard footsteps approach where she sat. Someone stepped in her line of vision and murmured the spell to unbind her. It took her body a few moments to return to normal. She had no chance to even consider running when she was, roughly, pulled to her feet. She came face to face with Snape and gasped.

"Professor..", she said in a panicked whisper, after realizing that the silence charm had worn off. But that's as far as she got.

"Quiet!", he hissed at her. "Ms. Granger, there is nothing I can do to help you." he said more softly this time.

Lucius approached them with a smirk.

"Need help, Severus?", Lucius purred.

Snape glared at him and started walking in the direction Lucius had just come from, pulling Hermione with him. There was a large clearing in the woods filled with hooded figures. In the center was a roaring fire. As they drew closer Hermione again gasped. Directly ahead of them stood Voldemort. She had never seen him before but instantly recognized his snakelike face, from Harry's descriptions. Hermione was more terrified than she had ever been in her life, but somehow she was unable to look away from his red, demon like, eyes. Then the Dark Lord spoke.

"So this is the girl closest to Potter. If the prophecy is correct, her child will present a way in which to defeat him." he said in a slow, quiet voice. "Lucius, I have decided to reward you for your services and allow you to father the child. You will do so now."

"My Lord, I humbly thank you for this great honor." he said, though his voice didn't sound as confident as it normally did.

Hermione was in shock and could hardly process a word that had just been said. This was madness! What kind of prophecy was this? Did Voldemort just say that Lucius was to father her child? She wildly looked around for a way out. Her eyes finally rested on Lucius. He was no longer smirking and looked a bit uncomfortable with the task he had just been asked to carry out. He stepped toward her and forced her to the ground. It was then that Hermione began sobbing. The Death Eaters formed a circle around her. She heard Lucius cast a fertility charm on her and he began his task. Hermione cried louder and looked up into the faces of the hooded people surrounding her until she found Snape. He was looking into her eyes, stone faced.

"Professor, please help me, please! I'm begging you! Help me!" He then closed his eyes tightly, as if in pain, and turned his head away from her.

It was then that it finally dawned on Hermione that she was truly on her own and would receive no help from her professor. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to shut out what was happening. She had never felt so scared, humiliated, and alone in her life.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Lucius got up. Hermione covered herself, as best as she could, but remained on the ground. Voldemort again spoke.

"Severus, you will take her back to the school and watch over her. We can't risk any problems with the pregnancy. She will live with you from now on. Her presence there must remain secret from Dumbledore and the rest of the school. Now leave!" And he-who-must-not-be-named turned and with a flash of light disappeared.

Snape bent down and helped Hermione to her feet. Then he put the cape, he had brought, around her shoulders. She wouldn't look into his eyes but allowed herself to be led away. They stopped a few feet from the clearing and Snape cleared his throat.

"I've prepared a port key. Put your hand on this pocket watch."

Hermione silently obeyed and, at once, felt the familiar tugging at her navel. Within seconds she found herself standing with Snape back in his private quarters. Hermione was at the moment going deeper and deeper into shock and though she heard her professor say that he was going to use the fireplace to call Dumbledore she didn't quite understand his words. Snape gently took her hand and led her to a chair. He helped her sit and then went to speak with the headmaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione sat on the chair as Snape spoke with Dumbledore. She was shivering uncontrollably, not from coldness but rather from the events of the evening. Snape finally removed his head from the fire and walked over to Hermione. She sat as if in a trance. Snape gently lay the back of his hand on her forehead and walked away. When he returned he had with him a glass of clear purple liquid. He held the strange drink to Hermione's lips and she instinctively drank it down. Within two minutes she had stopped shaking and though she was still quite numb, she was no longer in shock. Snape knelt down in front of her.

"Ms. Granger, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are on their way." he paused for a moment, as if thinking of what else he could say. He went on in a soft yet firm voice. " I can't imagine what you must be thinking right now. However, I want you to know that I had no idea of tonight's plan until Lucius came to my quarters and told me of the note Draco had planted. I thought there was no way it could work. I thought that you would see right through it."

At that, Hermione lost control. She lept to her feet pushing Snape away and struck at him over and over again. Snape made no effort to stop her.

"How dare you!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks."How dare you put any of the blame on me! How can you even think it!? You coward! How could you just stand by and let me be taken and raped!?" she stopped hitting him and sank to the floor, exhausted. She was too tired to even cry anymore. She continued in a quiet voice, staring at the floor. "I begged you and begged you to help me. You were my only hope. How could you just stand by and watch?"

She looked up at him then, waiting for an answer. Severus ran his hand through his long black hair and once again knelt down in front of Hermione. Looking her straight in the eyes, he answered her.

"Ms. Granger, Standing by and doing nothing was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. The entire evening I thought of nothing but ways in which I might be able to save you. But nothing would have worked and I had to accept that. Ms. Granger, if I had attacked any of the Deatheaters or tried to take you away I would have been instantly killed and you would have been raped anyway. And where do you think Voldemort would have kept you until the delivery? He would have put you with one of the Deatheaters and when the baby arrived you would have been killed. Don't you see, this was the only way. This was the only way there could be any hope for you or the baby.", he stopped and looked away. He continued almost inaudibly,"I'm so sorry that there was no way to spare you from all this."

Hermione stared at her professor, stunned. Had he just apologized to her? She had never seen the potions master behave in such a manner. And she was caught off guard by it. As a logical person, deep down, she could see that what he just said made sense. Somehow though, she just couldn't accept it. She desperately needed somebody to blame and who better than her trusted professor?

Just then there was a faint knock on the door and Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped into the room. Hermione and Snape hurriedly stood up and instantly Hermione found herself being crushed in a close embrace by her transfiguration professor.

"Oh you poor poor dear!" she said, sobbing loudly,"Every last one of those bastards will pay for what they have done, mark my words."

Hermione remained silent and still, unsure of how to respond. At last the headmaster came to her rescue.

"Minerva, my dear, let's all sit down and talk this through."

McGonagall sniffled noisily and nodded. Hermione gently pulled away from her and sat down. As Dumbledore and McGonagall got comfortable, Snape brought in a tray holding four glasses of wine. After handing the drinks out, he too sat down. Dumbledore cleared his throat and solemnly looked over his half moon spectacles at Hermione, his eyes devoid of their usual twinkle.

"My dear, I can not begin to tell you how sorry I am about all of this." he began, softly. "I know right now you are tired, overwhelmed, and scared. And probably most of all wish to fall asleep and wake to discover that this has all just been one long bad dream. But, I am sorry to say that this is not possible. I am afraid that you are most definitely, currently, with child." At this Professor McGonagall's sobbing returned. Dumbledore patted her hand, sympathetically, and continued."Let me assure you that your baby will not end up in Lord Voldemort's clutches. You and your child will always be safe, as long as I am around and as long as the Order is around. However, it is very important that for now the Deatheaters are not aware of this. The best thing right now is for you to live with Professor Snape, as Lord Voldemort ordered, and for nobody in this school to know of your whereabouts."

Hermione carefully considered the headmaster's words. It seemed that in one night her entire life had been destroyed. And now on top of everything else she would be losing her friends, her bedroom, and it only made sense that she would also be forced to quit her classes as well. She wearily looked up at Dumbledore.

"I suppose I have no choice in this." Nobody would meet her eyes."Very well, I guess it would do me no good to fight. I will do as you ask. Am I right in assuming that school doesn't fit into this equation?"

Dumbledore smiled gently,"I am afraid so, my dear. But, only for now." He then rose from his seat and looked at Hermione sadly." Don't worry, Ms. Granger, things will get better...in time." He then turned to Snape."Severus, you take good care of young Ms. Granger. And be a friend to her. She needs that now, more than anything." he turned to McGonagall."Minerva, we had better let Ms. Granger get some well needed rest now."

McGonagall reluctantly stood up and bent to give Hermione one last hug.

"You get some sleep now and things will be clearer in the morning. Goodnight, Ms. Granger."

Hermione quietly bade her goodnight and then Dumbledore and McGonagall left.

An awkward silence loomed in the air. Snape slowly gathered the now empty glasses and set them back on the tray, Hermione watching his every move. He then turned to her and again ran his hand through his hair.

"You're tired. I'll show you to your room."

Hermione didn't answer but continued to stare at him. Snape awkwardly cleared his throat, turned away and started walking towards a large oak door. Hermione hesitated a moment then followed him. Once in the room Snape produced light from his wand and then magically lit each candle in the room, one by one. Hermione sleepily looked around. Like the rest of her teacher's quarters, it was somewhat bare. However, It was also surprisingly cozy. The bed was large and comfortable looking, with a thick green and silver bedspread. Across the room, there was a stone fireplace and two green velvet chairs in front of it. There were no windows, of course, as this was still part of the dungeon, but the walls were covered with beautiful medieval tapestries. And the only other pieces of furniture in the room were two bedside tables and a tall oak bureau. Snape lit a fire in the fireplace with a flick of his wand and turned to watch Hermione silently explore her new room. Hermione feeling that she was being observed stopped her eyes from their traveling and met Snape's gaze. He quickly looked away.

"This will be your room from now on. I'll have some house elves fetch your things tonight."

He turned to leave. But Hermione wasn't ready to let him go, just yet.

"Is this your room, Professor?" she asked to his back.

Snape stopped but didn't turn around.

"It was my room, yes. I will conjure up a bed in the lab. If you need me, that's where I'll be."

Hermione scoffed softly.

"Rest assured, Professor, I will _never_ need you again." She bitterly laughed."As if I could trust you to help me if I did. Please leave me now."

Snape turned to face her and appeared to be struggling to find the right words to say. He, however, thought better of it and curtly nodded his head to her and left, finally leaving Hermione alone. She slowly walked around her room blowing out each candle. Then, without undressing, she dropped into bed, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start. For a moment the morning seemed to her no different than any other. Then everything came back to her in a flash. She briefly considered just going back to sleep. However, she knew that was no solution. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The room was surprisingly warm. Somehow the fire was still burning. A house elf must have kept it going during the night, she suspected. Speaking of house elves, where were her belongings? She quickly double checked the room. Confused, she decided that Snape must have forgotten to ask for them. She quietly cursed his name. She walked toward the door, hoping that she wouldn't have to face her professor. Hermione was desperate for a long bath. She felt as if she was covered with all the filth of the world. She would just have to do without her clothes for now. She opened the heavy door and immediately saw her trunk directly in front of her. She almost felt bad, assuming the worst of Snape, but quickly pushed that feeling to the back of her mind. He deserved a lot more than a mistaken assumption, that much she was sure of. She instinctively reached into her pocket for her wand, to levitate the trunk, when she remembered about Lucius taking it. The memory of Lucius forced her to remember certain other events that she was not prepared to think about. She slowly lowered herself to the trunk and sat down on it. She hadn't felt such a longing for her parents in a quite a while. She greatly desired to be home and in her mother and father's arms. She also missed her friends and the thought of not seeing them, for God knows how long, frightened her, maybe more than anything else. She sighed and forced herself to stand up. She couldn't allow herself to wallow in self pity and grief. She was stronger than that..wasn't she? She bent down and began dragging her trunk into her room. She'd unpack later, now she needed that bath. Quickly grabbing some clean clothes she again headed for the door, hoping that the bathroom wouldn't be hard to find. Suddenly she heard a loud pop and jumped. In front of her a house elf had just appeared. 

"Mistress Hermione, I've been sent to assist you with anything you might need help in. Have you eaten breakfast yet"

Judging from the voice and the somewhat softer features, Hermione assumed that the house elf was female. She looked up at Hermione expectantly, with her big blue eyes, a small smile plastered on her face. Hermione reluctantly smiled back and though she didn't wish to be rude to any house elf she had to set something straight.

"What's your name" she asked, as pleasantly as she could manage.

"Rosie, Mistress Hermione, at your service." she said with a low curtsy.

Hermione gave her a quick nod of the head.

"Rosie, thank you for your trouble, but you can tell Master Snape that, as I said last night, I don't need his help. You tell him that I plan on looking after myself while I'm here, so he really shouldn't trouble himself. I'm only here because the headmaster requested it and as soon as this baby is born I plan to leave and never have to look at Professor Snape's ugly face again"

She took a deep breath and sighed. She had meant to stay calm but that had proved harder than she would have thought. She looked down at Rosie. The house elf's eyes were watering and her lips were trembling. She looked positively frightened. Hermione again sighed. Great, this was all she needed right now.

"I'm sorry, Rosie...Don't worry, you don't need to tell him that. I was just blowing off steam. I can talk to him later on this matter."

Rosie sniffled, and taking a dirty, gray, cloth out of the sack she was wearing, loudly blew her nose.

"Please Mistress, you don't need to apologize to Rosie. Rosie is not worthy of such a gesture."

Hermione smiled gently at her. She knew there was no point in trying to get the house elf to stand on equal ground with her, so she let Rosie's last comment go. An idea occurred to her then.

"Rosie, would you please show me to Professor Snape's bathroom"

Rosie looked thrilled to be asked this small favor and practically jumped up and down as she answered.

"Of course, Mistress. Follow Rosie"

Hermione laughed inwardly. She suddenly realized that she was happy for the house elf's company, and she followed Rosie across the room. They went through a door and Hermione realized that this must be Professor Snape's lab. She groaned softly. Of all the things that could happen! She'd have to walk through her professor's bedroom to use the bathroom.

Rosie skipped across the room to another door. Then she opened it and motioned for Hermione to enter what was obviously the bathroom. Hermione went through the doorway and allowed her eyes to explore the room. It was large and clean. There were lit candles everywhere, causing Hermione to begin relaxing at once. Before Hermione could say anything, the house elf was drawing her bath and taking soap, and a large, fluffy towel out of a cabinet. Rosie said something about having breakfast ready for her when she finished and Hermione heard the door close. She at once began taking her clothes off and tested the water with her toe. It was perfect and she quickly lowered herself into the tub. She couldn't relax just yet though. Taking the soap she began vigorously scrubbing at her skin. She cleaned every inch of her body and then drained the bathtub and started over again. After three separate times of this she drained the tub once more and filled it for the last time. She slowly leaned back and finally allowed herself to relax and enjoy the bath.

This was as good a time as any to consider her options. McGonagall was right, things were clearer today. She gently touched her belly and wondered if she really was pregnant. It really hadn't sunk in, the previous evening, that she might actually be with child. She shivered involuntarily. It just didn't seem possible. She never thought this could happen to her. She was only sixteen and unmarried on top of that. She knew at once that having an abortion was out of the question. It wasn't her child's fault that it was conceived. However, what was she going to do with a baby? How could she finish school or start a career with a child? She was desperate to talk all of this over with her parents or even with Harry and Ron. Could it possibly be true that she wouldn't be able to see anyone during her pregnancy? The idea was overwhelming. She'd go positively mad with only Snape and maybe Rosie for company. With that in mind she reluctantly decided not to say a word to Snape about Rosie. The idea of only seeing Snape for nine months was frightening, to say the least. Maybe Dumbledore and McGonagall would visit her from time to time. That was something anyway.

She had only been up a short time and already she felt lonelier than she could ever remember feeling before. Laying her head back she closed her eyes for a moment than stood up, dried off, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. There was no mirror to be found, but that was probably for the best. Hermione imagined that she must look awful. She finally stepped out of the bathroom and was about to head for the door out of the lab when she noticed potion brewing over the fire and saw her professor standing a few feet away chopping something up. He didn't seem to notice her right away so she attempted to sneak out. This time, however, the movement attracted his attention.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. How are you feeling" he asked, his eyes still on the cutting board. He sounded completely indifferent.

Hermione glared at him.

"How do you think I feel, Professor? How do most girls feel after they've been kidnapped and raped, as someone they had always trusted stands by and watches, even helps"

She again started for the door. But before she knew it her professor was standing in front of her, blocking the way. He looked into Hermione eyes intensely and grasped her arms firmly. Hermione tried to break free but he wouldn't let her go.

"Ms. Granger, What happened to you will forever be on my conscience. However, I have to stand by what I did. I tried to explain this to you last night but it didn't seem to sink into your mind. I need for you to understand why I did what I did. Ms. Granger, you ,of course, know of my role as a spy for the Order. It is a very difficult and important job. Of course I can't give you the details of what I do, but I am currently the only spy acting as a Deatheater, making my job indispensable. This, however, I was willing to throw away, last night, if it would have saved you. Ms. Granger, if sacrificing my life could have spared you what was to come I wouldn't have hesitated. But, the fact of the matter was, the only way to save you was to stand by and do nothing, so that you could be placed in my care after the rape. If I had tried to intercede in any way, the Dark Lord would not have hesitated in killing me. Imagine what would have happened to you if that had happened. Do you think that you would have been sent back to the safety of Hogwarts? Believe me, you would not. You would have been raped anyway and perhaps placed under Lucius' care, or someone else, but it really makes no difference. Your life would have been a living hell, and then there wouldn't have been any hope in sparing the life of you or your child. Think about this Hermione, think about it." he said. The last sentence spoken softly.

Hermione felt her professor loosen his grip. She gently pulled her arms out of his grasp and studied his face anew. He had just called her by her first name. He didn't even seem to have noticed. Hermione let Snape's words register in her head. She suddenly began crying. She hadn't considered the positive side to the situation. Things truly could have been much worse. Here she was in a safe environment and surrounded by members of the Order. If she had been forced to stay with Lucius she probably would have ended up killing herself. Her shoulders softly shook as tears flowed down her cheeks. Snape conjured a chair for her and gently helped her sit down. He then went to a shelf across the room, picked out a small bottle, and came back to Hermione. He opened the bottle and handed it to his student.

"Drink this, Ms. Granger. You'll feel better."

Hermione suspiciously looked at the bottle, then took it and drank it down. Immediately she felt a warmth flow through her and she no longer felt the need to cry. Snape handed her a handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Have you eaten" he suddenly asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm really not hungry."

Snape crossed his arms and looked down at her sternly.

"Ms. Granger, you'll just have to force yourself. It's very important for pregnant women to get enough nourishment."

Hermione nodded her head, looking at the floor.

"Professor, how can you be certain that I _am_ pregnant? Isn't there a chance that I'm not"

Snape sighed.

"Ms. Granger, the chance is so slim that I'm afraid to even mention it. The last thing you need right now is to develop false hope on this matter. l will, however, perform the test on you. We do need to make sure. But first I want you to eat."

He helped Hermione up and she started for the door. As she reached it, Hermione heard her professor call out to her, and she turned around.

"Ms. Granger, please note that your personal bathroom is located behind the tapestry, in your bedroom, picturing two unicorns."

He then turned and walked back to the chopping board, leaving Hermione more than a bit embarrassed. She quickly left to find Rosie.

Hermione found her in the kitchen. As soon as she saw Hermione she smiled and motioned for her to sit at the table. Hermione sat and watched as Rosie brought over the food and drink. Eggs and sausage had been prepared along with a large glass of milk. Hermione looked at the food, overwhelmed. Well, maybe she could force down a few bites. The food did look good. She took a bite of the sausage and suddenly realized that she was extremely hungry. She quickly ate the rest of the food.

"Would you like more, Mistress" Rosie asked with a big smile.

Hermione smiled back, feeling somewhat better after having eaten.

"Thank you, Rosie, but I've had enough." 

She wiped her mouth off with a napkin and stood up. She then started for the lab. The idea that she might not be expecting was a wonderful thought, but most likely unrealistic. Hermione tried not to get her hopes up but that proved harder than expected. She timidly knocked on the lab door and entered without waiting for an answer. Professor Snape was standing across the room by a table, mixing something in a bowl. He looked up and frowned.

"It'll be a few minutes yet, Ms. Granger. I'm just finishing up the cream."

Hermione, always curious, walked over and looked into the bowl. The cream was white and odorless. Hermione, for once, was stumped. What was he making? She had never heard of using cream, of any kind, for a pregnancy test. She decided to look around as she waited. Up until now she hadn't properly examined the room, as she had the others. She was a bit surprised. All the other rooms of Snape's were bare and neat, this room however was the exception. There didn't seem to be any order to anything. The room was filled with endless cauldrons, bowls, jars, books, vials, dried herbs, and other ingredients. Hermione examined some of the books. There were many books that she had already read, but still more that she had never even heard of. Most of them were, of course, related to potions. But the rest of the books seemed to cover every other subject she could think of. He must love reading, Hermione guessed. She hoped that her professor would allow her to borrow some of them. Just then Snape interrupted Hermione from her thoughts.

"The potion is ready, Ms.Granger. Come over here and sit on this stool."

Hermione obeyed. She made herself comfortable and looked at her professor.

"Professor Snape, would you mind explaining to me what you're about to do" she asked as politely as she could.

Her professor was busy rubbing the cream onto his hands.

"This potion was invented by a man, two hundred years ago, who's wife had lain in a coma for three years. He was desperate to see into her mind to discover whether there was any life left in her, see if she was able to think at all, in her coma. The purpose of this cream is to develop a deep psychic connection with whomever the person touches, while they're touching. The cream can also be used to determine if there is more than one life force in a person. In order to do this, the best way to go would be to touch your bare belly with my hands."

He looked at Hermione expectantly and she stared back with a small frown.

"Ms. Granger, for heavens sake, what is the matter? Do you want this test or not" he snapped.

Hermione sighed and lifted her shirt to expose her belly. Snape gently placed his hands on her and closed his eyes in concentration. Hermione was surprised by how warm her seemingly cold hearted professor's hands were. She studied his face. He really wasn't an ugly person. Why had she always thought that of him? She sighed and also closed her eyes. Only an hour ago she had hated this man. She hadn't even realized until now that that had changed. But why had it changed? Why did she now feel so comfortable and safe being with him? At any other point in her life, the idea of being touched by this man would have been repulsive. Now it was almost...nice. Hermione suddenly realized what was happening and opened her eyes in panic. Snape was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Hermione was mortified. Snape removed his hands and Hermione's shirt dropped back down.

"Well, Ms. Granger. I am sorry to say that you are undoubtedly with child."

He picked up a towel and wiped his hands clean. Hermione's mind was racing. On one hand, it was now definite that she was pregnant (however, she really had already known that, deep down). On the other hand she had just exposed some deeply private thoughts at the exact moment her professor was connected to her psychically. It seemed however, that Snape was going to pretend it never happened. Was that good or bad? He turned back around and looked her over with seeming concern.

"Are you alright, Ms. Granger" he asked, with a slight frown.

Hermione started and gave a small nervous laugh.

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me, I need to start unpacking my trunk."

She quickly walked away leaving her professor somewhat bewildered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and making herself at home in her new room. She felt strangely content personalizing her new living space. At that moment she felt as if she could be truly happy here, completely removed from the real world. She was certain this feeling wouldn't last, but she knew she had to hold on to it as long as she could manage. She had never felt so independent before and she liked it! She finally finished her work and giving her room one last examination she smiled in approval. On her bed was a red and gold bedspread her mother had knitted for her. Hermione couldn't tolerate all this green and silver, it represented to her all that was evil. On the mantle she had placed all her photographs of her family and friends. Her clothes had been put away in the oak bureau, and on top of the bureau she had arranged her school books. On one of the bedside tables she'd set up a flower, that she had placed a preserving charm on in the previous year, in a vase she'd brought from home. She was really quite impressed with herself, the room was very much improved. And the flower really lit the place up.

Now the question was, what next. What was she to do with all the free time she was to have from now on? Slowly her good mood lessened until she was back into her depressed state. How could she possibly have thought she'd be happy here, alone, cramped into this small living space? All her terrible memories began seeping back into her thoughts and she slowly sat down on her bed. She suddenly felt extremely tired, but it was still fairly early. Oh, what the hell! What was stopping her from sleeping if she wanted to? She laid back and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep, and in doing so, try and forget her troubles.

_The next thing she knew, she was back in the forest clearing. The Deatheaters again surrounded her but she couldn't make out any of their faces. Suddenly Voldemort was in front of her. All she saw were his red eyes staring at her from inside his hood. She screamed and turned to run away but hit into something hard and fell to the ground. She looked up to see what she had hit and saw Snape glaring down at her. Right then Hermione heard laughter erupt around her. She looked around, still unable to see any of the faces, but the hooded figures all shook with hideous laughter, some pointing at her and calling her terrible names. Voldemort then spoke, the laughter continuing around her._

_"Severus," he said in that slow hissing voice of his,"Now it is your turn. We have to make sure that Ms. Granger is pregnant now, don't we?". And then he joined in the laughter. _

_Hermione looked at her professor in horror. His eyes were black and distant and she saw no feeling in his face. It was as if he had no soul. She screamed as Snape lowered himself onto Hermione and began tearing away her clothes. Hermione tried to push him away, continuing to scream. _

Suddenly she felt herself being shaken and realized she was back in her bed. Hermione quickly sat up and looked around wildly. Snape was next to her bed, frowning down at her.

"Ms. Granger," he said firmly, in a low voice."You were dreaming."

Hermione cringed away from her teacher. She looked up at the potions master with fear and distrust.

"It all seemed so real. Your eyes were as black as hell. Voldemort said that we had to be sure I was pregnant. You almost..." She trailed off and tears began falling down her cheek.

Snape knew what Hermione had been about to say and looked away in embarrassment. She couldn't possibly think he'd ever do such a thing, could she?

"Ms. Granger, rest assured, you never need worry of such a thing truly happening. Surely you know I would never do anything to harm you." he said softly.

Hermione looked at him, wiping away her tears.

"And what if Voldemort ordered you to do so?" she asked coldly and looked away.

Damn it, that was a good question, he thought angrily. How could he possibly answer it...when even he didn't know the answer? He ran his hand through his hair and desperately tried to think of the right thing to say.

Hermione sighed and sadly looked into his eyes.

"That's what I thought. By the way, would you mind explaining to me exactly what you're doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?"

Snape sneered and drew himself up to his full height.

"What do you think I was doing?" he asked coldly."I was working in my lab when I heard you screaming. You were experiencing a nightmare so I woke you up. Now if that is all, I will excuse myself."

Then he turned and swiftly walked out the door. Hermione watched him go, and laid back down. Great, there was no way she could sleep now, after all that had just happened. She decided to put her nightclothes on and make some tea. She got out of bed and after putting on her nightgown and black, kimono style bathrobe she left to make her drink. She quietly closed her door behind her and started for the kitchen, when something made her abruptly stop. Professor Snape was sitting on a chair in front of the main fireplace with what looked to be a glass of wine. He didn't seem to notice her and Hermione was about to sneak back into her room when she noticed that her professor looked extremely sad. Unexpectedly, her heart went out to him. The man must live a hard life, she realized, what with being a spy and always so alone. She truly didn't want to remain enemies with him any longer. She slowly walked over to him and sat down on the other chair. Snape looked at her in surprise. Hermione made herself comfortable and staring wistfully into the fire said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I wonder if Draco knows he's to have a brother or sister soon." she said with a bitter smile." I wish I could tell him, just to see his reaction."

Snape took a sip of his wine and also directed his gaze toward the dancing flames.

"I doubt you'd want to be anywhere near young Malfoy if he were to ever find out. That boy is just like his father. God, I hate that family." he said, glaring into the fire.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at her professor.

"Sir, why did you originally become a Deatheater?" she asked carefully, not wanting to break the relaxed atmosphere.

Snape's head jerked around to look at Hermione. A series of expressions flashed across his face. He then turned back to fire and sighed.

"I was young and foolish. Let's just leave it at that."

Hermione frowned in disappointment. Snape glanced at her and smirked.

"Sorry if that doesn't satisfy your curiosity, but I really see no reason for you to know anything about my past. No doubt you'd just use the information to entertain Potter and Weasley first chance you got." he said, suddenly very cold.

He then got up and started for the lab, but Hermione got up and blocked his way, causing him to stop.

"Professor, let me assure you, I know how to keep a secret. I never had any intention of divulging any information you might have bestowed upon me." she said, her voice just as cold as Snape's had been. She continued in a softer voice."I was merely wondering what exactly it is that drives someone to make the choice of being a slave to an evil monster, such as Voldemort."

Snape grabbed Hermione's arm and forced her to move out of his way, glaring into her eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid that you will just have to continue wondering."

Then he walked quickly into the lab, and slammed the door. Hermione stared after him with a rising fury. That bastard! How could she have thought to try and befriend him. She hurriedly retreated into her own room. However she didn't slam her door, as to not show Snape just how angry he had made her.

Sleep came easier than Hermione had thought it would. She slept soundly the rest of the night, thankfully dream-free.

-

The next few weeks went by fairly uneventfully. Hermione didn't see much of her professor and when their paths did cross only the most necessary words were exchanged between them. Rosie became Hermione's one friend, and a strange one at that. The house elf's low feeling of self worth Marjory factored in and whenever Hermione tried having a normal conversation with her Rosie would act strange and excuse herself. It seemed that Rosie couldn't handle the feeling that she was being treated as anything more than the lowliest servant. This hit Hermione hard, as that meant there was nobody in the world to whom she could speak. She tried different things to keep her spirits up. She had a daily routine. Every morning she would arise at 8:00, have a nice long bath and when she was done Rosie would have breakfast for her. After she ate she would study her school books for hours. Then she'd break for lunch, exercise for an hour, return to her studies, then eat dinner. This, however, would be unbearable for anyone. Hermione felt as though she was growing crazier by the day. She was beginning to become desperate and one day even tried escaping from Snape's quarters, however she found that there was a powerful charm placed on the rooms to prevent her from leaving. This didn't help Hermione's feeling of anger and resentment. On top of it all she had just started to get morning sickness. However, the nausea seemed to last through the whole day (every day), making it impossible for her to eat. This on top of everything else was wearing on her. As a result of the lack of food her body had taken to shaking quite often, uncontrollably. But there was nobody to notice this.

It was the beginning of the second month of Hermione's pregnancy. Hermione had just tried to get down the delicious dinner Rosie had made her, consisting of chicken soup, hot, buttered, bread, and milk. Finding eating to be impossible she got up, and turning toward her room discovered Snape staring down at the food then at her, with dark, piercing, eyes.

"Why didn't you eat your food? You look very unhealthy."

Hermione's first impulse was to ignore him and walk away, however she found herself unable to do that, so desperate was she for human conversation and sympathy. She found herself actually happy to see him after all those weeks so much on her own. However, she couldn't let him know this.

"I'm just a bit nauseous. I've been feeling that way a lot lately."

Snape frowned down at her with a look of something akin to concern.

"How much is a lot?"

Hermione shuffled from one foot to the other and nervously averted her eyes.

"Pretty much constantly."

Snape sighed and folded his arms.

"I assume then that you haven't been eating for a while."

"I've been trying, sir. I just can't seem to hold much down."

Snape again sighed and started walking toward the lab.

"Follow me, Ms.Granger."

Hermione followed him without argument. It was strangely exciting being back in the lab after only seeing the same few rooms for weeks. Maybe she really was going crazy. Snape motioned for her to sit down on a sturdy wooden chair. She sat and right then her body decided it was time to start shaking. Hermione desperately tried to control herself but failed miserably. Snape watched her silently with a look of seeming anger. Hermione looked into his face confused and then without any warning burst into tears. This was too overwhelming. She couldn't imagine her life would be much worse living with any of the Deatheaters. And at that moment the thought of suicide entered her mind. She never thought the idea of killing herself would seem so appealing. She continued to sob loudly, rocking herself back and forth. Suddenly she felt herself being embraced. Snape was holding her close and soothingly rubbing her back. The human contact which Hermione had needed so much in the last few weeks and had last received the night of the rape by Professor McGonagall was unexpected and felt wonderful. She clung to her professor tightly and cried until there were no tears left in her body. Snape then tried to console her with words. He spoke soft and firm.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I've been such a fool. I never should have left you on your own the way I did. Please forgive me, please. I promise from now on I will be there for you."

The professor's words were shocking to Hermione but she took comfort in them. She slowly pulled away from Snape. He handed her a clean handkerchief and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She had a feeling things would be different from now on and allowed herself to feel somewhat better. Snape sat with her silently for a few more minutes, just holding her hands, then got up and went to the potions storage cabinet and retrieved a jar filled with leaves. He then preceded to make tea out of the leaves and when he finished filled a large mug for Hermione and brought it over to her. Hermione gratefully took it and drank a few sips. Immediately she felt her nausea ease up a bit. By the time she finished the cup of tea the nausea had completely subsided. However the nausea was now replaced with a severe feeling of hunger. Snape then left the room and returned with a tray holding the soup and bread she hadn't been able to eat just a little while ago. He set it down on a table and came over to Hermione. Before she knew it he was carrying her over to the table, so she could eat. How had he known that she was feeling too weak to move at that moment? She gave him a small grateful smile and hurriedly ate the food. When she finished she felt somewhat normal again. She wiped her mouth and looked up at Snape questioningly.

"Professor, did you really mean what you said before, about being there for me from now on?" she asked quietly, then paused and almost ashamedly turned away."I can't bear the thought of going back to the loneliness I experienced and having only my school books to ease my boredom. I could even bear the imprisonment if only I thought from now on I'd have someone to talk to and something to occupy my time with."

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I meant what I said. As for things to occupy your time with. Just tell me what you need and you shall have it."

Hermione took a moment to consider that.

"Sir, I should love to read some of your books."

Snape actually smiled then, a small smile, but a smile none the less. Hermione had never seen a genuine smile on her professor's face. He almost looked handsome with it.

"You are free to borrow any book of mine that you so wish to. My lab is open to you during the day. You might also like to help in the lab by brewing potions during the day that I will need."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"I would like that, thank you. Also, Professor, I'm wondering if there is any possible way to procure a piano. I've played ever since I was little girl and it would help me immensely, I think, to have one here."

"Then you shall have one." he said."Now, I think it would be best for you to get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow."

Snape helped Hermione to her feet and then she retired to her room for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a good feeling. She took her usual bath and when she emerged from the bathroom, she gasped. Had it simply appeared, or had she just missed it before? A beautiful grand piano was set up across the room from the bed and bathroom. Hermione walked over to it and lightly grazed her fingers over the shiny, white ivory keys. Smiling, she sat down and opened one of the music books placed on the holder. It was a tune she had never heard of before. She placed her fingers on the appropriate keys and began to play. It was a beautiful, sad tune and she quickly stopped, as it was causing her eyes to water. When would she stop feeling the need to cry all the time! It made her feel like a weak little girl. Whatever had happened to her prided Gryffindor strength? She laughed inwardly. It had been quite some time since she had thought of herself as a Gryffindor. She hardly felt like she even belonged to Hogwarts anymore and the thought of calling herself a Gryffindor somehow seemed wrong. Surely she was no longer worthy of such a noble title, after having been so tainted by a Slytherin. She wiped her eyes, then got up and left the room to try to eat some breakfast. She silently cursed herself for having forgotten to remind Snape about leaving her some of that tea. However, when Hermione entered the kitchen, she was delighted to discover that reminding Snape hadn't been necessary. Rosie set a steaming mug of the useful drink down on the table just as she walked in. Hermione drank the tea and quickly ate down her food, then excitedly started for the lab.

She walked straight to the books and immediately began pulling down the most interesting ones. When Hermione couldn't hold any more books in her arms, she awkwardly made her way back to her room and gently set down the pile of books next to the cozy fire. There she spent the next few hours hungrily reading as much as she could. She had read her school books all more than once in the weeks she had spent alone and it was wonderful having so many new books to pour over. She lost track of time and was surprised when Rosie knocked on her door with a tray of food. It seemed like she had just had breakfast. She sighed and finally set aside the books. She ate her lunch with little interest, then glanced at the piano. Deciding that a break from books might do her some good, she went to the beautiful instrument and sat down on the fancy stool. She looked through the music books and found a song that she knew. Her father used to play the tune when she was younger, and she remembered her mother singing along to it. It seemed like she would never see her parents again. She quickly shook her head to try to rid herself of the sad thoughts. She was just being negative, of course she'd she her parents again, Hermione told herself. She sat up straight and began the haunting melody. Playing it made Hermione feel warm and safe and she began to sing the accompanying lyrics. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine that she was back home, her parents just in the next room. She smiled to herself, singing and playing verse after verse, until she found herself feeling happier than she had in months. This is what she had been needing for so long: something to just take her away from the harsh world for a while. Something familiar and comforting. Suddenly she felt a presence nearby. She quickly stopped the song and turned her head, discovering Snape. He was standing in the doorway and staring at her as if entranced. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Snape was the first to look away. He cleared his throat and resumed his usual stern look, then without a word turned and left the room. Hermione, utterly confused, sat for a moment just looking at the piano keys and thinking. So this was to continue, she supposed, this silence and distance between them. She should have known. Of course she knew she shouldn't be surprised, this was Snape after all. But he did promise to be there for her and damn it she wasn't going back to that insufferable solitude again. Any more of that and she _would_ go mad. She determiedly got up and started for the lab, where she knew her professor would be. She knocked softly and opened the door without waiting for an answer. Snape was standing over a bubbling cauldron and seemingly startled, stared at Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat and did her best to smile.

"Good afternoon, Professor. I'm sorry for the intrusion but can we speak for a moment?"

Snape gave her a curt nod and motioned for her to sit. Hermione declined the offer with a shake of her head and nervously ran her hand through her hair. She quickly snapped back her hand, however, when she realized that this was exactly what her professor did when he was nervous. She instead awkwardly cleared her throat again.

"I really just wanted to thank you properly for the piano you were so kind as to provide for me. You have no idea what it means to me to be able to play again."

Snape's expression softened and he actually looked like he would have smiled, had it not been for his precious image.

"There's no need to thank me. My job is to make you as comfortable as possible throughout your stay here. Albeit I haven't done a very good job as of yet, but things will be different from now on." Snape paused and turned away from Hermione for a moment to glance at his book shelves, which was now full of gaps."I trust you were able to find some books of interest?" he said with a look of amusment.

Hermione blushed and found herself smiling at the dark man in front of her. She thought she saw a small smile being returned, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Yes, sir, I was able to find a few books." she said, with an even bigger smile.

This time Snape did smile, briefly but surely, then as quick as it had come, vanished.

"How have you been feeling today, Ms. Granger?" he said, his cold manner back in place. He turned back to the cauldron and resumed making the potion.

Hermione, now used to her professor's ever changing moods, took no notice of his apparent sudden lack of interest and stood her ground.

"I felt wonderful today. That tea is wonderworking."

"Good." he said, then began shuffling around on his desk for a moment before finding a jar filled with dry leaves."Take this jar, in case you ever need some tea between meals."

Hermione took the jar and thanked him. Then, having noticed the obvious hints in his manner that it was time for her to leave, excused herself and left the room.

The next three months went by fairly quickly. Hermione found comfort in the books she borrowed and in the piano, which she had taken to playing sometimes hours a day. She grew used to the presence she would feel as she played in the evenings, well aware of that presence being the potions master, but she never turned around and found the knowledge of her professor being so close by to be calming and pleasant. Every two weeks new sheet music would appear, much to Hermione's delight, always including at least one melody that Hermione knew from her past. She didn't even bother wondering if it was coincidental or if Snape somehow knew more about her than she realized. She decided that it didn't matter and was just happy to be supplied with such familar tunes.

Hermione had in the last three months taken up making potions during the day. Snape would leave instructions every morning in the lab and it was up to Hermione whether or not to make the assigned potions. It was after all her decision to make them at all. However, not a day went by that she didn't feel up to it. It was something that Hermione had missed doing and she was grateful to have been given the oportunity to start up again. She noticed that she was never given instructions to make anything that could potentially be harmful to her child.

Hermione was finally starting to show, so much so that her clothes were all becoming a little tight. At some point she'd have to ask Snape about maybe transfiguring her clothes a bit to fit her. She was putting it off as long as she could, though. This isn't to say that things were still uncomfortable between them. In fact they had both become quite content in each other's company. An unspoken understanding had arisen between them. Every night they both would find themselves gravitating to the fire in the main room at about the same time. They'd sit there each night, sometimes talking and sometimes silent. The conversations always remained on a safe ground, neither of them ever letting the topics go beyond simple matters. However, one night toward the end of the fourth month Hermione broke their unspoken contract.

"Professor, I've restrained myself thus far from asking this question. But I can no longer remain silent. Have you figured out what exactly Voldemort plans to do with my baby?"

Snape looked like he wouldn't answer and Hermione almost regretted asking him, but only almost. He sat up and after pouring himself some more wine, looked at Hermione for a few moments. Hermione held his gaze, defiantly, then he resignedly turned to face the fire.

"I really don't think it would do you any good knowing the Dark Lord's plan. I've already told you that the child will be safe as long as you are under the Order's protection. However, I suppose you have a right to know." he paused and cleared his throat." It's the child's heart they're after." he glanced at Hermione and she shook her head in confusion. He sighed and continued."The heart would be used in a potion that the Dark Lord must drink to defeat Potter."

Hermione gasped and quickly stood up, clutching her stomach protectively. She violently shook her head.

"No! You must be wrong!" she said somewhat hysterically, staring into Snape's face.

He looked at her with compassion and slowly got up. Tears began flowing down Hermione's face and she started shaking. She continued to stare into her professor's eyes, then without warning stepped forward and clutched at Snape, burying her head in his robes.

"Please, Professor, please don't let them do this. You must help me. I feel so defensless without my wand. I need your help."

Hermione herself couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. All this after she had sworn that she'd never accept help from him. But she did need his help, her and the child, and she could no longer continue to lie to herself about it. As much as she had resented the pregnancy in the beginning and hated the fact that she was carrying Lucius' child, this baby growing inside her, that had caused her so much grief, was her child, and despite herself she had come to love the child more than she would have ever though possible. And she would do everything in her power to protect it.

Hermione felt Snape return her embrace and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ms. Granger, let me assure you that no harm will ever come to you or your child, as long as I live. Please believe me. The Order is way ahead of the the Dark Lord. Remember my role in all of this."

Hermione took comfort in Snape's words and sighing, drew herself away from him. Instead of sitting back down or walking away, though, they simply stood there staring at each other. Then without thinking it through, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed her professor on the cheek.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you properly for all that you have done for me. Someday I'll make it up to you." She paused and took one of his hands into her much smaller one and giving it a light squeeze said goodnight and went to her room, leaving Snape a bit bewildered.

Sorry it took me so long updating! Thank you so much for all the great reviews and please keep adding comments. It really helps my writing. -Ileana


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

That night Hermione awoke with a start. It sounded like there had been an explosion in the main room. Immediately following, Hermione heard three distinctly different male voices raised in anger. She strained to hear. One was definitely Snape, but the other two...was it possible? She jumped out of bed and without bothering to put on her bathrobe, ran to her door. She paused and put her ear to the wood, just to make sure. Then she swung the door open and scanned the room for the two people she had missed the most during her confinement. The room was filled with smoke and Hermione began to cough. Suddenly the voices quieted and Hermione found herself pulled into a crushing embrace. She quickly pulled away to see who it was and found herself face to face with Ron. Hermione was at a loss for words and found herself laughing and crying at the same time. Harry then found his way to her, looking like he'd just been through a war. Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him to her, burying her head on both her friends' shoulders, hugging them close to her. All they could do was hold each other, all realizing that words would be impossible at the moment.

Hermione suddenly realized that Snape hadn't said anything yet. She would have thought he'd make them leave immediately. She lifted her head and found herself locking eyes with the professor. Hermione could see the inner turmoil in his face and realized that he was deciding whether or not to make her friends leave. Hermione gave him a small pleading smile. After a moment, the potions master's face softened and with a nod of the head he turned and with a swish of his robes went back to the lab. Hermione stared after him, only remembering her friends after Harry said her name softly. Hermione blushed and pulled away from her friends.

"We have so much to ask you!" Ron blurted out loudly.

Hermione laughed and led her friends to her fireplace. After they had all settled down, Hermione and Harry on the seats and Ron on the floor, Hermione smiled and decided she should start.

"How did you figure out where I was?" she asked, looking from boy to boy.

Harry volunteered the answer."After you disappeared, we were frantic with worry. Nobody would tell us anything. I asked Professor McGonagall and she almost started to cry. Finally, Ron and I went to see Dumbledore. He told us that your parents had been in a terrible accident and you had been forced to rush home in the middle of the night. Well, we accepted that at first."

"Of course, we found it strange that you hadn't woken us or left a note to explain anything." Ron added.

"Right." Harry continued."But we simply went on with school and waited to hear from you. As the weeks went by, we grew more and more concerned for you. And it became obvious whenever we asked the professors about you that they were hiding something. And, to make matters worse, Malfoy started making little comments, as if he knew something we didn't. That's when we decided to begin an active search for you. We knew that if the professors were going to tell us anything then they already would've. So, it was up to us now."

Ron cut in. "However, we ended up owing our success purely to accident. Harry and I were walking back to the common room one night, and as we passed the professor's lounge the door happened to be open. We heard Snape and McGonagall talking and stopped to listen. They were discussing some girl that apparently was living with Snape. We figured that it might be you and decided to try and sneak into that bastard's rooms. Harry used the cloak to follow Snape to the dungeons and then learned the spell he used to open his door."

"Which incidentily was not easy, considering the complexity of the words and how quietly he says it. He kept sensing me and trying to see me by using a revealing spell." Harry said. "Anyway, it was a difficult spell for us to learn and took us some days before we were confident we could do it. But as you saw, Snape must have put some extra protection on the room. We were actually lucky to come out alive." He added as an afterthought.

Hermione smirked at that, to Harry and Ron's dismay.

"Anyway," Ron continued, with a bit of a scowl." Snape immediately came tearing at us and threatened to use every curse he knows on us."

"Not to mention, he took two hundred points from Gryfindor." Harry added, pouting slightly."Anyway, that's our story. It's your turn now."

Hermione paused and worriedly looked at her two friends. She then took a deep breath and slowly stood up, exposing her round belly. Ron and Harry's eyes immediately fell on her stomach and they both jumped up at the same time, shouting questions at her. Hermione raised her hands up to silence them. They both stopped talking, and stood stiffly, glaring at her.

"Please sit down. Let me explain." Then she stopped and thought for a moment. Of course, there was no way she could really tell them the truth. They'd do something crazy, she knew them far too well. She quickly scanned her brain for a good explanation as to why she was in her present situation.

"Well...there's not much to tell. I made a mistake with a boy and now I'm paying the price. As is the traditional school rule, pregnant girls aren't allowed to continue attending classes. It sets a bad example to the other students. Dumbledore has graciously agreed to allow me to remain here secretly and continue my studies. No doubt you're surprised that this is where I'm required to stay, but that's just how it happened. I'm really sorry, but I had to swear not to tell anyone."

Harry and Ron simply stared at her for a moment, quite obviously feeling more than a little skeptical of the story Hermione had just told. Hermione held their gaze, frantically hoping that they wouldn't see through the lie. Ron was seemingly speechless, and Hermione had a good idea why that was. She hated the fact that this story would cause Ron more pain than the truth, but in the long run maybe it was better this way. Harry was the first to speak.

"Hermione, did I miss something? This doesn't make much sense. I understand about the school rule, but why on earth would Dumbledore force you to keep this secret from Ron and me? I don't see the purpose in that. Was it your idea?"

Hermione quickly shook her head and took Harry and Ron's hands, squeezing them both. She looked up at her friends with overwhelming feelings. She knew something would have to be done to alter their memory. They simply couldn't know about her being here. It was too dangerous for everyone involved. She knew she didn't have much time with them and wanted to make the most of their situation.

"Please sit down." Harry and Ron obeyed. Still holding their hands firmly, she continued. "Dumbledore has his reasons. Please don't ask anymore questions. I need for you both to trust me and just be my friends now." She felt her eyes begin to water and hurriedly wiped them dry with the back of her hand.

At that moment, Snape came into the room holding what looked to be a pensieve. Hermione's tears returned and she made no effort to quell them. She met her professor's eyes, silently begging him for more time. However, the Potion Master's face remained hard and resolute. Hermione lowered her eyes in defeat and carefully rose from the chair. Harry looked at the basin knowingly and turned to Hermione in confusion. Hermione looked at her friends apologetically. Ron stood up and looked from face to face.

"What the hell is going on? What is that thing?" he asked, a little more harshly than necessary.

Snape scowled and after conjuring up a small table and setting the basin down, he turned to Ron.

"You will watch your mouth, Weasley, unless you want some more house points taken," he added, the corners of his lips curling upwards slightly.

"Yes, Sir," Ron answered, sullenly.

Snape went on as if Ron hadn't spoken. "This bowl is called a pensieve." He paused, glaring extra hard at Harry, who looked away in embarrassment. Neither of them had forgotten about the last time they had both encountered a pensieve. Snape continued, "I trust Ms.Granger has explained everything to both of you and why this is vital to everyone's safety."

Harry and Ron stared at their professor in puzzlement then turned to Hermione.

"What is he talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned and looked desperately into Snape's face, then finding no help there, returned her gaze to Harry.

"Please, Harry, Ron, I promise you you'll get these memories back after all this is over. It's just too dangerous for anyone to know of my whereabouts right now. I'm sorry that I lied to you about why I'm here, but it's just better that you don't know the truth right now." She looked from friend to friend begging for understanding and forgivness.

"That thing is the memory holder Harry told us about, isn't it?" Ron asked, looking at the basin in wonderment.

Hermione nodded and met Harry's eyes, wordlessly asking him if he would agree to this. Harry took Hermione's hand and squeezed it in affirmation. She smiled her thanks and turned to Ron. He met her eyes with a cold, dark visage. Hermione flinched at the loathing she saw there.

"Count me in. If you think I actually want the memories of this evening, then you're crazier than I thought." He tore his eyes away from Hermione's and walked determinedly toward the basin. Hermione hurried after him.

"Ron, wait. Don't leave like this. I've missed you both so much these last months. Please don't let our last few moments together be unpleasant." she reached for his arm and he jerked it away from her.

"Forget it! I feel sick just looking at you. Stay away from me." Suddenly Snape had Ron by the collar of his robe and lifting him slightly off the floor, slammed him hard into the stone wall.

"You will treat Ms. Granger with the respect she deserves. You have no idea of what she's been through," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

Harry and Hermione looked on in amazement. Snape then seemed to realize how odd his behavior must seem and let go of Ron, who collapsed to the floor in a heap. He then adjusted his robes and returned to the pensieve. He turned to Harry expectantly. Harry sighed and turned to Hermione.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this. Why won't you just tell us what's going on? We could help you, Hermione. We've always helped each other through all our problems in the past. Why is this any different?" he asked softly, with a bit of desperation showing through.

Hermione didn't answer, but simply pulled her best friend into a tight embrace. Harry clung to her fiercely, then kissing her cheek and looking firmly into her eyes he let her go and turned to the pensieve and without looking back began to extract the appropriate memories from his head and place them into the basin. Snape then took Harry to the main room and Hermione and Ron listened on as he preformed a memory altering charm on him. Snape chose to make Harry believe that he had just finished detention and, after dismissing Harry, returned to do the same with Ron. Ron stood up from where he had been dropped and without glancing at Hermione fished out the thoughts that seemed to offend him so much. After he, too, was gone Snape once more returned, this time for the basin. Hermione watched him numbly and somehow found her way to the seat she had shortly before occupied. She sat down and tried to wipe away the tears that were still falling. Snape paused at the door and looked at his student in what could easily have been taken for concern. Hermione stared into the fire, rocking her back and forth. Without looking up, she softly spoke,

"I wish they hadn't come at all. I had wanted to see them so desperately all this time, but now I wish they hadn't come at all." She looked up then and Snape was taken aback by the sorrow he saw in her face. He sighed and, setting the basin down, walked toward the fire. He stood there for a moment, just staring down at the dancing flames.

"It was pure foolishness not to anticipate those two boys trying to find you," he said bitterly."We were simply too busy dealing with the other problems." He paused and thoughtfully regarded Hermione."It's time for you to write a letter," he said simply. "You must explain to your friends that you will not be returning to school this year. Blame it on your parent's alleged accident."

He then, once more, started for the door. Pausing under the threshold, he turned back toward Hermione.

"Oh yes, and 200 points to Gryfindor," he said with a hint of amusment in his eyes.

Hermione was confused for a moment. Then comprehension dawned on her. Her lips curled into a small smile.

Hermione was very tempted in those next few days to request the use of the pensieve for her own memories of that emotional night. However, as bad as it had been with Ron, Hermione found that she simply couldn't part with any of those memories. Part of her did actually feel that the visit had been helpful to her. She had been able to see her friends and that was an experience that would always be important to her.

Near the end of the next week Hermione received another unexpected visitor. She had just finished brewing the assigned potion and was headed for her room to lay down when she was suddenly startled by Dumbledore's face appearing in the main fireplace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Good evening, Ms. Granger. I trust you're doing well?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione quickly got over her shock, walked over to the fire, and knelt before it. She had a hard time hiding her annoyance. She could have used his company before this. Why had he waited so long to visit her?

"Good evening, Headmaster. I'm doing well, thank you." she replied rather coldly.

If the Headmaster noticed the chill in her tone he didn't let on.

"I'm glad to hear that. Professor McGonnagall and I have been very concerned for you. How are you and Professor Snape getting along?" he asked, with a small smile.

Hermione snorted, in a very unladylike manner. She found it infuriating that the Headmaster didn't explain why he hadn't come sooner. If he wasn't going to mention it then it was up to her.

"Professor Dumbledore, why haven't you or Professor McGonagall come to see me before this?" she asked, with a slight glare.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, and the twinkle in his eyes slowly faded away.

"I thought you might wonder about that. It seemed best to give you some time to adjust to your situation, on your own, before receiving visitors. Perhaps I was wrong, but you do seem to be doing better than the last time I saw you."

Hermione stood up at that, angrier than she had ever been with Hogwart's beloved Headmaster. Openly glaring down at Dumbledore, she unleashed her fury upon him.

"Perhaps the reason I look better than I did that night is because I had just been kidnapped and raped not an hour before you saw me!" she yelled, her voice quivering in anger."

Dumbledore didn't respond right away, but simply stared, compassionately, into Hermione's eyes. Hermione suddenly felt tired and slowly her anger disappeared. She knelt back down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm sure you knew what you were doing. I _have_ been getting on better down here. It was just very difficult and lonely in the beginning."

Dumbledore smiled softly.

"My dear, it is I that should apologize. Professor McGonnagal tried to convince me that you would need us more than ever the first few weeks. I foolishly ignored her advice, completely sure that I was right. Please forgive an old man's mistake?"

Hermione, slightly taken aback, nodded her head mutely.

"And now, Ms. Granger, as much as I hate to cut this visit short, I must bid you goodnight. Professor McGonagall will no doubt come see you tommorrow. And I will see you again very soon. Goodnight, my dear."

Then with a loud pop he was gone. Hermione didn't get up right away but remained kneeling in front of the warm fire. She had lost track of time, staring into the captivating flames, when she felt a a large hand touch gently on her shoulder. She turned around to find herself face to face with Rosie.

"Yes, what is it, Rosie?" she snapped, startling even herself. It took her a moment to realize that she had hoped the hand would belong to Professor Snape. When had she started to desire his company so immensely? She was jolted back to reality when she realized that Rosie was speaking.

"I'm sorry, Rosie, what did you just say?"

"Rosie said that it is almost ten o' clock. Miss has been sitting here for hours."

Hermione stared into the house elf's face blankly. How had she lost track of time so completely? It seemed to her that the Headmaster had just left. She slowly got up, painfully remembering that she had just been on her knees for a long time.

"Rosie, has Professor Snape returned yet?"

"No, Miss, he was due to arrive five hours ago."

Hermione felt panic begin to rise. He would never go somewhere without, at least, telling Rosie. She swiftly started for the lab and opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a dark figure adjusting his robes in front of the fire. She started walking towards the figure when suddenly he looked up. Hermione gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Her blood chilled as she recognized the face of Lucius Malfoy. A grin slowly formed on Lucius' face.

"Just the person I was seeking." he said, his voice low and velvety.

Hermione slowly started to back away.

"What do you want, you Bastard!" she asked through clenched teeth.

Lucius laughed softly.

"My dear, is there something wrong with a father wanting to visit the mother of his unborn child?"

Hermione's hands went unconsciously to her belly.

"You will never be a father to this child!"

Lucius clicked his tongue and shook his head, as if she were being a naughty child.

"I must say, I'm surprised." he said, sardonically. " After all the trouble I went through getting Snape out of the way just so I could see you."

Hermione again gasped. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"What did you do to him?" she asked him softly.

Lucius again grinned and began walking slowly toward her. Hermione, in turn, continued backing away from her intruder. Suddenly she felt her back hit a hard surface and realized that she was trapped. Lucius smirked and placed his hands against the wall, on either side of her body. He studied Hermione's face, his eyes lingering on her lips. Their faces were only inches apart. His hand rose and cupped her face and their eyes met. Hermione was startled at the desire she found there and quickly averted her gaze. Lucius leant in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Hermione shivered and tried to pull away but she was no match for Lucius' strength. He roughly grabbed her arms and pushed her back against the wall. Tears began to flow down Hermione's face. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the fireplace. Lucius and Hermione both jumped and turned to see who it was. Hermione gasped in relief as she saw the potions master emerge from the fire. Lucius groaned and reached into the folds of his robe, pulling out his wand. Snape, however, was one step ahead, and pointing his wand at Lucius, he uttered the binding spell. Lucius' body became stiff and still.

Snape then transported his body to the fireplace and flooed Lucius back to Malfoy Manor. Snape turned around and studied Hermione, making sure she was alright. It was then that Hermione noticed the state the professor was in. His robe was torn in many places and there was blood running from most of the tears. Her eyes traveled to his face and she tried not to gasp at what she saw there. He looked exhausted and there was a large gash on one of his cheeks. Hermione rushed toward him and taking one of his arms helped him to his bed. Snape sat down hard onto the bed and immediately passed out. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair from his face. She watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so different in his slumber, so peaceful and innocent. Hermione carefully got up and went to find Rosie. But the house elf was nowhere to be found. Hermione, confused, headed back toward the lab. She went to the storage shelves where the various potions were kept and did her best to select the right remedies. When she was satisfied with her selection she went back to Snape's bedside and, setting down the bottles, began to administer them to the best of her ability. When she finished she pulled up a chair and sat down to watch the potions begin to take their effect. Slowly the color began returning to his cheeks and Hermione found herself breathing a little easier. A little later Hermione heard a knock on the door and found Rosie holding a tray of food and staring up at her as if nothing were wrong. Hermione glared down at her.

"Rosie, where on earth were you! Have you any idea what has gone on here tonight!" she hissed.

"Please forgive me miss, I was frightened and hid myself in the castle." her lips quivered and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, Rosie, please don't cry. I was frightened, too. You go to bed now. Thank you for the food."

She took the tray and headed back to the professor's bed. She found him awake and propped up on his elbows, watching her intently. He still looked weak but the sight of him awake made Hermione's heart jump. She timidly set down the tray and sat back down on the chair.

"How are you feeling, Professor?"

Snape grimaced and laid back down.

"I feel like I was hit by a train. What on earth did you give me?" he asked grumpily.

Hermione listed off the various potions and added the reasons why she chose each one. Snape tried to hide the fact that he was impressed, but finding that to be impossible, looked at Hermione and gave her something close to a smile.

"Ms. Granger, if I ever decide to take on an apprentice I hope you'll consider the job." He looked away then and his face grew serious. "I think you may have saved my life."

Hermione felt somewhat dazed by that statement and blinked back the tears that were threatening to flow anew. She then grasped Snape's hand and looked him in the eyes. Snape, surprised, started to pull back, but then changed his mind.

"Professor, what happened to you tonight?"

Snape relaxed and looked away. For a moment Hermione thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he turned around and looked into her eyes.

"It started out as a fairly typical evening. After dinner I felt the familiar burning on my arm and hurriedly made my way to the Dark Lord. He was only surrounded by the inner circle, which as I think you know, includes Lucius. The Dark Lord questioned me about you, how your pregnancy is coming along, whether or not we can expect any complications, etc. He still has not mentioned what his exact plans are for you and the child when the time comes. Anyway, the rest of the Deatheaters were questioned after me and then we were dismissed. As I was readying myself to depart Lucius stopped me and took me aside. Right away I knew what it was about. I could see it in his eyes. He asked me if he could see you tonight, his intention, of course, being to.." he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away."have his way with you," he finished. "I told him it was out of the question. I told him that it would be dangerous for the baby and that Voldemort would surely not approve. He got angry at that and said that there was no reason the Dark Lord would ever need to know. And given that he is already a father, I suppose he understood that it most likely was not dangerous for the unborn child. When I persisted, he lost control and attacked me. We fought for what seemed an eternity before I stumbled and fell, leaving myself completely open for attack. He hit me with a spell that I'm not familiar with and I passed out. When I woke up I was terrified that I had been out for hours and would be too late to save you. However, as it turned out, I was just in time."

He looked at her then with an expression that Hermione had never witnessed before on her protector's face. It was a look of uncertainty and fear. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked questioningly into the Professor's black eyes and he opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly stopped himself and looked away, pulling his hands free. Hermione watched him in confusion and then slowly got up.

"You must be tired. I'll let you get some sleep then. Goodnight, Professor" she said softly.

Then without waiting for a reply she quickly left the room, and as soon as she was safely behind her own door, she broke down and sobbed. The entire evening had simply been too much for her, and in exhaustion she slipped into bed and surrendered to oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to post this. I got married last year and am now two months pregnant (now I can write about Hermione's pregnancy with more understanding). Anyway I have been suffering from severe writer's block and it now seems to be past. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been so grateful for all the reviews and I'm so glad that everyone likes my story. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

Chapter Eleven

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling groggy and disoriented. Slowly, memories of the previous evening came back to her. Her head immediately cleared and she bolted out of bed. She had to make sure that Severus was okay. She hurriedly threw on her bathrobe and headed for the professor's room. Without knocking she opened the door and stepped inside. Snape was seated peacefully at his desk grading papers and drinking steaming tea. His head shot up in annoyance at the sudden interruption, but his features quickly switched to concern at the sight of Hermione, who looked a frightful mess. He abruptly stood up.

"Miss. Granger, are you ill?"

Hermione's face flushed and her hands automatically reached up to smooth down her hair and tidy her appearance as best she could.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Professor. I was simply concerned for you, and wished to find out how you're feeling this morning."

The professor seemed a bit taken aback and slowly returned to his seat.

"I feel quite well, Miss. Granger, thank you."

He studied her silently for a moment.

"And you, Miss. Granger? How are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione knew that he was referring to the incident with Lucius, the previous evening.

"It was a difficult night, Professor, but I think I'll be okay."

Her hands nervously found their way to her stomach and she absently rubbed her ever growing belly. Severus watched her for a long moment, seemingly captivated by Hermione's movements. Then, as if he were awakening from a deep sleep, he started, blinked his eyes, and shook his head.

"Well, as you can see, Miss Granger, I am quite busy right now, and I daresay, you must be hungry. Why don't you go have Rosie fix you some food?

He then dismissively turned back to his work and pointedly showed deep interest in the parchment before him. Hermione, no longer sensitive to the professor's odd ways, mumbled a goodbye and left the room.

The morning went by normally enough. In the early afternoon Professor McGonagall stopped by and she and Hermione had a long and satisfying conversation. When Professor McGonagall finally left, Hermione once again felt the familiar pangs of loneliness. There was only one cure that Hermione could think of. As her fingers flew over the ivory keys time seemed to disappear, and along with it every negative thought within her overwhelmed mind.

Before long Rosie came in to announce dinner. Hermione reluctantly pulled herself away from the music. Suddenly the thought came to her that she would greatly desire Snape's company for dinner. She had never before even thought of suggesting such a thing to him but with each passing second the thought became more and more appealing.

With her mind made up she wrote out the request on a small piece of parchment and called for Rosie. Hermione handed her the parchment with instructions to give it to Snape and sat back to await the answer. A moment later Rosie returned. To Hermione's delight Snape agreed to have dinner with her, although the elation lasted only a few seconds before, to Hermione's confusion, the nervousness set in. Hermione began to seriously doubt that she had made the right decision in asking the professor to join her. She pushed those thoughts from her mind, however, and set herself to the task of getting ready for dinner. She found a dressy skirt and top that she had almost forgotten about and after painfully squeezing herself into them got to work on her face. It felt more than a little strange to be dressing up after all this time. At last she was satisfied with her appearance. Before leaving she took one more glance at herself. Then it hit her. What was she doing! Why was she dressing up for dinner with Professor Snape, of all people? What would he think when he saw her like this? She had just decided to change into something more casual when there was a knock on her door. She barely had time to register the knock before the door swung open to reveal a scowling Snape. Hermione found herself unable to move, but simply stood there staring at the dark form. Snape stared right back, his face suddenly softer. His eyes slowly moved up and down her body and Hermione found herself blushing under the professor's piercing gaze. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for the hold up Professor. I'm a bit out of practice when it comes to eating with other people. Shall we?"

Snape's lips curled into a smirk and with a nod of the head he offered his arm to Hermione. All feelings of discomfort instantly left her with that simple gesture, and smiling Hermione slipped her hand through the professor's arm. Snape seated her at the table and took his own seat. Rosie had gone out of her way to make things look nice. The table had a lace cloth covering. There were two candles lit in beautiful brass holders, and there was a large vase of flowers in the center. Hermione, for a fleeting moment, allowed herself to entertain the notion that Snape might have had a hand in all this. However, she dismissed the thought with a quiet chuckle. The laugh unfortunately didn't go unnoticed. Snape's head jerked up at the sound and he eyed Hermione suspiciously. Hermione averted her eyes and busied herself placing the cloth napkin on her lap. A moment later, Rosie appeared at the table with dinner. Hermione's mouth watered at the delicious aromas. Rosie filled the plates and they began to eat. The dinner was wonderful, and consisted of chicken, potatoes, salad, and fruit. Hermione was on her third bite of chicken when it happened; whatever the chicken was spiced with hit her all of a sudden and Hermione felt a sharp kick within her belly. Clutching her stomach, she gasped and looked across the table at her dinner companion. Suddenly she found herself laughing with joy, much to the professor's surprise.

"Hermione, what on…" But that's as far as he got, for Hermione was already at his side and, grabbing his hand, placed it on her belly where the movement could be felt. Instinctively, the professor tried to pull his hand back, but Hermione stubbornly held on, still grinning from ear to ear. Snape relaxed his hand as understanding dawned on him. He suddenly felt a kick and without intending it, let out a bark of laughter. His face settled into a faint smile and he looked into Hermione's eyes. Her smile slowly began to fade and without thinking, she impulsively bent down and kissed the professor lightly on his thin lips. She pulled back slowly and peered into his face. Snape's eyes were closed and as he opened them Hermione found that same look of fear and uncertainty she had seen the previous night. She bent to kiss him again when she thought better of it and began to pull back. However, the professor wasn't ready to let her go and removing his hand from her belly, reached up and with both hands pulled Hermione back to him. The kiss began slowly and gently, both participants filled with trepidation and fear. Then Hermione's hand found its way to the professor's face. Snape drew in a breath and grabbing Hermione's hand, swiftly stood up and pulled Hermione into a close embrace. Hermione felt her body quiver and wrapped her arms tightly around the professor's body. Then they both drew back and their mouths joined in a passionate kiss. Hermione for the first time since she came to live with this man felt completely safe and at peace. This felt like the most natural thing in the world.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Finally Hermione reluctantly pulled away and once more looked into the professor's eyes. A whole series of emotions seemed to be playing out on his face but it was guilt that ended up taking residence there. Hermione sighed in disappointment and hurt. She waited for the professor to say something as she didn't quite trust herself to speak at the moment.

"Miss Granger, I…."

Hermione's heart sank with disappointment at the formal usage of her name. She lowered her eyes and nearly whispering stopped the professor from any further words.

"Please, Sir, you don't need to say anything else. I understand perfectly. I really don't know what came over me. Forgive me"

Snape ran his hand nervously through his thick, black hair and looked away.

"Miss Granger, it's not that I…."

"Please, professor", Hermione interrupted, "just don't."

Their eyes met and Snape found himself at a loss for words at the sorrow he saw in Hermione's face. She slowly lowered her eyes and sat down.

"Maybe we can just pretend this never happened." Hermione said quietly. Uncomfortable silence loomed. Hermione softly cleared her throat.

"Rosie," The house elf appeared out of thin air. "I'll take the rest of my food in my bedroom."

She turned to the Professor." Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Miss. Granger." He said in a low voice.

Then with all the dignity she could muster Hermione returned to the safety of her room where perhaps she could try to make sense of the strange events of that evening.


End file.
